


I'm not afraid of planes.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: But thats just locus by default, Cute, Fluffy, Irritated locus, M/M, Some music texts, Whiney felix, bitch felix, c:, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix and Locus travel by plane to.. somewhere... else xDAnd Felix is afraid of lift offs or ya know... planes in general. C:Locus calms him down.





	I'm not afraid of planes.

"I'm just saying that car is the better way to travel." Felix held his serious professional voice, while also lying down in his seat and grabbing his belt.  
"You're just saying that because you're afraid of flying." Locus smirked, he flipped through the pages of his book.  
"I'm not afraid."

Felix closed his eyes as the plane tilted.  
"You're afraid." He huffed.  
"I'm not the one with closed eyes and is 'one with the seat'."

The plane finally got high enough the belt sign turned off; in a split second Felix was out of his, knees up to his chest.  
His breath was shaky and he fiddled with his orange tie, avoiding eye contact and also looking out the window.

Locus grabbed the headset out of his bag; plugging it and his own, into the adapter in his phone.  
He carefully placed the orange one on Felix; earning a few huffs, then turned on music.

 

Slowly Felix relaxed and got into a normal position in the seat, he started tapping his foot to the beat and breathing returned to it's quiet self.

This isn't really Locus music taste but if it calms Felix; he will suffer.  
"I like this part" Felix whispered.  
Locus smiled.  
"Your mind is just like mine; filled with--"  
Felix sang, Locus closed his eyes and held his arm around his partner.

The vibrations from Felix throat was soothing.  
"Frooooot~"  
Locus got pulled out of his almost sleep, he cracked an eyebrow at Felix; who lipsynced with the song.  
"Stop changing the song." Locus warned.  
Felix stuck his tongue out.  
"I was born sick; but I love you" he whispered.  
Locus smirked, and against Felix will, pulled him into a hug.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this, I was in a plane... freaking out because I HAVE PLANE FRIGHT!! I KNOW RIGHT DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING.  
> So music helps and writing cute fictions c:


End file.
